crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Green gem
The green gem, also known as the Emerald, is a rare type of gem in the Crash Bandicoot series. Along with the other colored gems, this gem is very powerful and opens up secret areas. Crash Bandicoot In the original Crash game, where the colored gems were earned on the same way as the clear gems, the green gem is obtained by breaking all the crates and not losing a life in The Lost City (or Hog Wild in the Japanese release). It opens up the green gem paths in Jungle Rollers and Castle Machinery. Walkthrough DM's Guide Crash Bandicoot 1 - Lost City (Green Gem) Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The green gem appears a bit flat and oblong. In this game, it can be obtained in The Eel Deal by completing the secret course behind a fake wall. It opens up the green gem route in Ruination and part of the multicolor gem route in Spaced Out. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 How to Get Green Gem Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The model of the green gem is exactly the same as in Cortex Strikes Back. It can be obtained by completing the death route in Flaming Passion. It opens up the green gem route in Gone Tomorrow and part of the multicolor gem route in Bug Lite. Walkthrough DM's Guide Crash Bandicoot 3 - Flamming Passion (Green Gem - Skull Route)-2 Crash Team Racing The five colored gems from the latter two games appear in Crash Team Racing, four of which also appear in the successor game, Crash Nitro Kart. There are five gem cups, one of each color, with the Green Gem Cup consisting of Roo's Tubes, Coco Park, Polar Pass, and Cortex Castle. The player must collect the four green CTR tokens to unlock the cup. The player is awarded the green gem upon victory in the cup. This also unlocks Papu Papu as a playable character. Walkthrough Crash Team Racing Green Gem Cup 1080 HD Crash Bash The gems awarded in Crash Bash are all green. Each minigame contains a green gem and it can be won by winning a harder version of this minigame. It takes 25 gems to unlock Keg Kaboom. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex The green gem gets a different model, becoming more clear and round in the top (with a sharp bottom). It can be obtained by completing the death route in Wizards and Lizards. It opens up the green gem route in Cortex Vortex. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 4 The Wrath of Cortex - Wizards and Lizards Green Gem-0 Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure The green gem is located in Sunken City. It's located to the left of the start of the level, but to access it, Crash must hit an ! crate, which turns an outline crate into a TNT crate, and then backtrack to the green gem area. This bears some resemblance to the way the red gem is acquired in Crash 3's Deep Trouble, except that there isn't a long path leading to the gem. Acquiring this gem unlocks a green gem path at the end of Just Hangin'. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot - The Huge Adventure (GBA) - How to get the Green Gem-0 Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced There is a green gem shard in each of the first four Arabian levels. Acquiring these unlocks the level 101 Arabian Kites, which contains the game's green gem. Walkthroughs Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced All Green Gem Shards Crash Nitro Kart It has the same role as in CTR, except only three races are featured. The three races are Jungle Boogie, Deep Sea Driving, and Out of Time. The player will, as in CTR, receive the green gem upon completion.﻿ The green gem also unlocks Zem as a playable character. Walkthrough Crash Nitro Kart PS2 Green Gem Cup Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy The green gem reappears in the N. Sane Trilogy remasters of the first three games where it reprises the same role it had in the original versions of those games. You can obtain the green gem in the first game by completing the level getting all the boxes without dying, in the second game you obtain the green gem by completing the secret route behind a fake wall in The Eel Deal, and by completing the death route in the third game in the level Flaming Passion. It is customly drawn on the pause screen and looks the same throughout all three games. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled The green gem reappears in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled where it reprises the same role that it had in the original version of Crash Team Racing. Walkthroughs Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - The Lost City - Green Gem Guide-0 Crash Bandicoot 2 Green Gem Location - The Eel Deal Walkthrough-1 Flaming Passion (Green Gem) N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Level 23 Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash runs in gem.jpg|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Red-2.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Red-1499705332.png|The Green Gem from Crash Team Racing. Crash Bash Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bash. Green Gem Crash Bash.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bash. Green Gem.jpg|A Green Gem in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Nitro Kart Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Nitro Kart. Green Gem Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Green Gem in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Green Gem.png|Green Gem sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Twinsanity Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Crash Twinsanity. Green Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Green Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Green Gem Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Green Gem in the N. Sane Trilogy. Gem-green.png|An icon of the Green Gem from the N. Sane Trilogy. Trivia *The Green Gem path has always been the final singular gem path (in level order) in the entire franchise. (Castle Machinery, Ruination, Gone Tomorrow, Cortex Vortex). pl:Zielony Klejnot Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gems Category:Items Category:Secrets